fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (season 2)/Episode 3a: Jet-Jet the Softie
Transcript (Title and episode production credits appears. We zoom into the alleys beside the Palace, and see Mama and Baba Miao walking towards a barrel. Cut to a front shot of them walking over to said barrel) Mama Miao: *annoyed* Where is Sheegwa? (Dongwa runs up to Mama and Baba Miao) Dongwa: Ma, she's probably in that barrel! (Zoom up to Mama and Baba jumping onto the barrel and pushing off the top. Cut to inside of barrel. Sheegwa and Jet-Jet are in the barrel snuggling and purring) Baba: *surprised and from off-screen* Oh my! Sheegwa's snuggling with one of the alley cats! (Cut to Mama and Baba looking in the barrel. The other alley cats, Sagwa, and Dongwa jump up and look in as well) Lik Lik: Haaaah! Look at that! Jet-Jet is snuggling with one of the royal cats! (The alley cats, Sagwa, and Dongwa all laugh. Cut to inside of barrel. Jet-Jet gets up and looks visibly embarrassed. Sheegwa gets up and looks confused.) Jet-Jet: Uhhhh... I can explain... Sheegwa: Why are they laughing? (Cut back to the cats looking in the barrel) Mama Miao: SHEEGWA, GET OUT OF THE BARREL! (Diagonal transition wipe to the next day, where an overhead shot shows the Alley cats and the Royal cats playing Australian rules football in the palace garden. Cut to Dongwa, Lik Lik, and Jet-Jet rushing to grab the ball from Siao-Po) Other cats: *cheering in the background* Yeah! Go go go go go go go! Woo! Lik Lik: *pouncing on Siao-Po* I caught the ball! (Jet-Jet pounces on Siao-Po and Lik Lik) Jet-Jet: No, I did! Siao-Po: What's the problem? Lik Lik: Jet-Jet was trying to take the ball I took from yooooou! Jet-Jet: But I wanted to grab it! Lik Lik: Says the softie! (Everyone except for Jet-Jet and Siao-Po laughs. Zoom in to Jet-Jet shedding a tear) Jet-Jet: *sadly whimpers* (Wipe transition to Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa playing in the yard. They are laughing and running around with Cha-Siu) Cha-Siu: Try to catch me! *barks and then meows* (The cats and Cha-Siu run around, but then they hear crying and stop) Sagwa: There's an unhappy sound on the palace grounds! (Zoom over from the cats and Cha-Siu looking to the left to Jet-Jet crying. Cut to Sagwa looking sorry) Sagwa: Jet-Jet is crying! (Zoom over to Sheegwa) Sheegwa: He probably is crying because he was called a softie. (Zoom over to Dongwa) Dongwa: Oh heck no! I ain't talking to that bully! (Gilligan Cut to the cats and Cha-Siu talking to Jet-Jet) Cha-Siu: Why are you a softie? Jet-Jet: Well, it all started when I was born... (Flashback to Jet-Jet and his parents walking across a road) Jet-Jet's father: Now Jet-Jet, please go slowly, or else you will get run over by... (Cut to a horse-drawn cart racing towards the three cats, followed by a cut to Jet-Jet and his parents with shocked expressions) Jet-Jet's parents: A CART! (Cut to Jet-Jet running away as screaming and crashing noises are heard) Jet-Jet: Mama? Baba? *begins tearing up and starts crying* (Wipe transition to Jet-Jet talking) Jet-Jet: I lost both my parents in a carting accident when I was only a 6-week old kitten. I ended up being raised by the Magistrate's Cook, who was riding with the Reader of the Rules in the cart. (Flashback to a younger Cook bottle-feeding a young Jet-Jet) Cook: Now, my little Jet-Jet, please be a good kitty for your adoptive Baba. (Wipe transition to Jet-Jet talking) Jet-Jet: I ended up becoming an alley cat after I grew into a bigger kitten. I was only cuddling with Sheegwa for the fact that I actually like her. She gets to have the babyhood I never even had. (Cut to Sheegwa smiling) Sheegwa: That's right! (Cut to Cha-Siu in a welcoming mood) Cha-Siu: So, ya wanna live with us in the palace? (Cut to Jet-Jet frowning) Jet-Jet: I don't know... (Gilligan Cut to Cook and Jet-Jet playing with a ball) Cook: *laughs heartily* My old Jet-Jet is all grown up! (Jet-Jet grabs the ball. Zoom in to Jet-Jet) Jet-Jet: This is the happiest day of my life! (Iris out) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcript